Two, plus love, equals One
by Dispatch22705
Summary: Naked Booth on Top Holiday Series: Memorial Day Edition. Booth has a cook out, and... you know what? It doesn't matter. Booth. Naked. On Top. Soft M, lovemaking.


**Question: Do I know that I haven't posted in forever and I have plenty of stories to update and really no business doing a NEW story?**

**Answer: Yes. Yes, I do.**

**But, oh darlings, sometimes the muse just strikes in the right way, and it did (I hope) . I haven't forgotten about my other stories, and I'm still working on them. My muse is sort of dead, but hopefully in the "Booth is not really dead and will show up to his own funeral and Brennan will punch him in the face" kind of dead. My love for the show is so not dead and is very much alive.**

**A few other points of order:**

**Very important…I'm still spoiler free, so please, no spoilers or any comments of any kind, if you are feeling so inclined as to review this one shot and send me a hello. Even if you think something is so common knowledge that I already know it, believe me…it's not, and I don't want to know it!**

**Even though today (when I'm posting) is not Memorial Day, this will technically be part of the Naked Booth on Top Holiday Series. Memorial Day is coming early (and so is Booth! Haha, I'm so terrible.)**

**I created a twitter account, good old fashioned dispatch22705 and I'll try to tweet, especially for updates on stories and perhaps the occasional smut-tweet, like pal shipperatheartrealistbynature.**

**Anyhiz…**

_**--b&b--**_

**3 PM**

"Okay, my squints!" Booth whistled as he hopped up the steps to the forensics platform, and whether it was to get their attention or not, he did. Not just because of his normally respect-commanding presence, but because their normal black suited-up FBI agent was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. And holding a set of barbeque tongs in one hand.

"Oookay," Hodgins eyed him, moving to stand guard in front of the current set of remains on the lab table. "I know this victim does have some evidence of light charring, but dude…don't you think you're taking it a little too far?"

"Very funny," Booth drolled, his eyes scanning around the group. "Where's Bones?"

"In her office I think," Cam answered, noticing the way the rest of her team shared knowing looks at Booth's expense. "_Why_? And…why the cooking utensils?"

Booth snapped the tongs together with two quick clangs. "Memorial day, baby!" His grin was wide, even as his eyes searched the lab for his partner. "Cook out. My place. You're all invited."

A thin sliver of blue caught his eye from the limbo storage room to an office, and he tapped the tongs against his forehead in a mock squint salute before making his way down the platform steps.

Angela's eyebrows rose, and she took Hodgins' hand in hers. "I feel _really _good about this cookout."

Hodgins chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You just feel really good because I _make_ you feel really good."

She laughed and Cam rolled her eyes, but smiled, stealing a glance in the direction Booth had gone. "All right you two, that's enough. If we don't identify these remains by closing time, _we'll_ be the ones barbequed."

_**--b&b--**_

"Bones, Bones, Bones," Booth leaned in Brennan's office doorway, a smile on his face.

She looked up from her desk. "Hello, Booth. You look rather…casual."

He pushed off from the door and walked her way. "Yeah, hello. It's called Memorial Day. Vacation? Federal holiday? Ring any bells, there, Bones?"

Brennan looked around her desk. "I really have a lot of work to do."

Booth gave an exaggerated sigh and perched on the side of Brennan's desk, moving his fingertips over some of her papers. "These can all wait till tomorrow, Bones. I'm sure of it. Come on," he wheedled. "What's the point of working for a federally funded organization when you don't take the federally approved days off?"

"You seem very…" Brennan's eyes narrowed as she leaned back in her desk chair. "Very excited about this holiday, Booth."

His eyes narrowed as well and he leaned forward, clicking his tongs in her face. She swatted him away, but he just chuckled and leaned closer. "Perfect weather." His voice was low, and his eyes twinkly. "Bratwurst, burgers--"

"—I don't eat meat," Brennan interrupted.

"Fresh cut grass, good beer," he continued. "America. Red. White. Blue…come _on_, Bones…"

Brennan pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as their eyes met and held. Booth looked so young and playful in his casual clothes, and it made the collar of her lab coat seem too tight. "I don't know, Booth. I really do have a lot of work to do."

She watched as his lips settled into a straight line before he blinked and then pulled back, nodding once.

"Okay, well…never mind." He lifted one hand in a wave as he turned to walk out the door.

"I'll try," Brennan promised, already feeling like she'd said the wrong thing. "I promise."

Booth paused in the doorway and turned to look at her. "Okay."

Brennan smiled and watched as he left and then looked down to her workload.

_**--b&b--**_

_**7 PM…**_

"This is so great, Agent Booth," Sweets toasted his host with a half eaten sandwich. "I still don't know how you managed to talk your landlord into letting you grill in the backyard."

Booth smirked and peeled the label from his beer bottle. "Well, Sweets, there are just some things that a man has to do to get what he wants."

Cam snorted beside him. "Your landlord is like 99 years old. What DID you do?"

Booth reddened slightly and gave Cam a glare that ended with a smile. He leaned back and rested his head in his hands, propping his feet up on the makeshift table. "I said I'd mow the lawn the whole summer."

"Ah!" Hodgins laughed. "Let me guess, from now till Labor Day?"

Angela smiled and leaned over Hodgins and Booth to grab another beer from the cooler. "Totally worth it, Boothybaby."

Booth barked out a laugh and Hodgins' eyebrows rose. "Boothybaby?" He gave Angela a look and then laughed when she practically fell over trying to sit back in her chair.

"She…" Cam pointed toward the artist with her beer. "Is drunk."

Angela let out a deep and perfect sigh, squeezing her eyes shut and smiling, "Yep."

Sweets laughed at her. "Hey…Dr. Brennan hasn't shown up yet. Booth, I thought you said she'd be here."

Booth looked at him with an arched eyebrow and then stood up, walking over to the grill and starting to clean it off.

"Nice work, nimrod," Hodgins murmured, and Sweets winced, looking to Booth and then back to the group.

"Well…how was I supposed to know that Dr. Brennan wasn't going to show up. I really thought he said she was coming."

"Hmmm…" Cam tilted her head to the side. "Did you ever think that maybe Booth was just hoping she would?"

Sweets' brow furrowed and he looked back at Booth before staring down at his unfinished sandwich. "No. I honestly didn't. I figured if anyone knew if she was coming or not, it would be him. They don't really have a tendency to lie to one another."

"Right…" Hodgins nodded, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Well…maybe she'll still come." When no one answered, he shrugged a shoulder. "It's possible."

"It IS possible," Angela slurred and stood up. "And it's GOING to happen…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

But before she could dial, there was a crackle in the sky and everyone looked up just in time to feel rain splash on their skin. A few moans and shrieks were heard, as well as some laughs, as everyone pitched in to grab everything to haul ass up to Booth's apartment. Once they were all inside, they deposited the leftovers and lawn chairs around the kitchen and living room. And then Angela grabbed her phone again, pressing one to dial.

"Brennan…" she grumbled as she heard the ring. "You had best get your butt here."

"I am here," Angela heard from behind her, and she whirled around. But she whirled too quickly and lost her balance and fell to the floor in a wet and giggly heap.

Hodgins, Sweets, Cam and Booth rushed from the kitchen to see Angela laughing and Brennan standing and staring at her, two brown grocery bags in her hands.

"Um…" Hodgins laughed as he tucked his hands under Angela's arms and pulled her up. "Hello Dr. B. It's good to see you. But unfortunately…I think it's time we leave."

"What?" Booth frowned. "No way…come on. What's a little rain, hmmm? Don't quit on me now."

Hodgins and Cam shared a look and Hodgins tilted his head toward Sweets, and Cam nodded, stretching her arms over her head in a fake but convincing yawn. "Well…Seeley, it has been fun, but I need to get home and make sure Michelle hasn't burnt the place down. Sweets…" she tapped the younger man on the shoulder. "Want to walk me to my car?"

Sweets blinked and frowned. "Well, I wasn't really planning to leave, but…" he noticed the way Cam's eyes widened and realized what was happening. "Ah…" he cleared his throat and swallowed, a slight blush covering his cheeks. "Um yes, I would like to do that. I've been meaning to ask you some questions about your car, and--"

"Don't overdo it dude," Hodgins muttered, sharing a smile with Cam as Angela leaned on his arm. He turned to his wife and smiled. "Ready, baby?"

Angela's eyes narrowed, and she stepped toward Brennan, pulling her and her bags of groceries out the door with them. Brennan made a noise of protest, and Hodgins stepped in, taking the brown sacks and walking back into the apartment to give Angela time and opportunity.

"Brennan…" Angela wheedled. "You look very pretty."

Brennan frowned, but nodded. "Well…thank you. I…"

Angela laughed and stepped closer, reaching with her two fingers to pull off the lingering price tag Brennan had forgotten to remove. "New sweater, hmmm?"

The dark teal capped sleeved cowl necked sweater was divine on the anthropologist, and Angela also noticed there was what looked to be fresh curl to the end of Brennan's hair. "Wanted to look nice for your favorite man?"

"What?" Brennan scoffed and tried to step around Angela. "Booth's not my favorite man, he's…"

"Oh, come on," Angela put her hand on Brennan's arm. "He is too, and we all know it." Her eyes looked Brennan over from head to toe. "And you are his favorite woman, too."

"Angela," Brennan pleaded, but the artist wasn't finished.

"Seduce him, sweetie." Angela pleaded, as if it were a matter of life and death. "Go in there, stand close to him in your tight sweater and even tighter jeans, and just run your hands over his firm wide chest and shoulders, and--"

"Ange!" Brennan flushed and stepped back. "What is the matter with you? I'm not going to seduce Booth. I…" she cleared her throat. "My clothing is not any more form fitting now than before. And yes," she conceded. "This is a new sweater, relatively. I didn't buy it today, but I have never worn it. And as I was preparing for this evening, I thought it might work."

Angela's eyes brightened, and she turned when she heard Hodgins coming back their way. "It works, Bren. It definitely works. Who knows…maybe Booth will seduce you."

"No," Brennan shook her head. "That's unlikely. Booth doesn't--"

But her words trailed off as she realized they would be a lie. Brennan knew that Booth did want her. He wanted her, and he wanted a lot from her. The past few weeks had been a long lesson in her realizing that maybe she wanted to give him what he wanted. Except…he hadn't asked again.

Suddenly, both Hodgins and Booth were in the doorway, and Brennan had to blink to tear her eyes off of the way Booth looked, standing in the doorframe of his apartment. His hand was cupping the top corner, and his arms were muscled. She closed her eyes briefly and inhaled through her nose before turning toward Hodgins and Angela. "Well, it appears that I'm too late. Perhaps I should just leave as well."

"No!" Angela blurted, and Hodgins stepped in front of her and shook his head.

"Nah, Dr. Brennan…you stay. Keep our favorite FBI Agent company for awhile." He nodded toward Booth and then tucked Angela close to his side.

Once they were outside of Booth's apartment, he laughed. "You are something else, Angie. You know that, right?'

Angela grinned. "I still feel really, really good about this."

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded. "Yep. Brennan bought a new sweater, just for Booth."

"Really." Hodgins murmured, looking back up toward where a light shone from Booth's living room. "She told you that?"

Angela wrapped her arm in his as they walked back to his car. "Well, not really. She bought it and chose to wear it, but that pretty much counts. She was saving it for something special, I'm sure."

Hodgins smiled, looking at Angela. "Now, hold on a minute. I think maybe we're getting ahead of ourselves."

Angela pulled away, taking in a deep breath, spreading her arms wide in the light rain, a big smile on her face. "Doesn't it feel like anything can happen?"

"Well…" Hodgins smiled and followed her. "Yes. But anything can also mean anything bad, you know."

Angela frowned. "Whose side are you on, anyways?"

Hodgins laughed. "I'm not on anyone's side." When Angela raised her eyebrows at him, he nodded, "Okay, okay…I'm on both of their sides. I'm just saying…everything has to happen in the right time, that's all, and everyone has to be able to work things out for themselves. I mean…hello, we're walking proof of that."

He pulled Angela close and kissed her. "Now come on before you sober up. We haven't had drunk sex in a long time, and that's a real damn shame."

_**--b&b--**_

Brennan followed Booth into his kitchen and watched as he fingered open one of the grocery bags she'd brought. "What is all this, Bones?"

She shrugged and stepped closer. "I wanted to contribute. I wasn't sure what to bring, so…"

Booth eyed her for a moment and then looked inside the bag, half expecting to see tofu flakes or an enormous salad or something. But instead…

"Ah…" he pulled out a small case of beer bottles. "My favorite." He smiled as he set them on the counter before looking in and pulling out some bread and soft cheese. "Nice. Kind of fancy for a cookout, but still…" he grinned at her. "Very nice."

Brennan flushed, but pointed to the other bag. "And that. I also brought that."

Booth's eyebrows rose as he looked inside the second bag. "Soup?" He pulled out the recognizable container. "From mama?"

"Yes, and there is pie from the diner. Apple. It's what they had. They said it was because it was Memorial Day and apple pie is--"

"—American. You bet it is, Bones."

Their eyes met and held and then Booth smiled and looked away, back to all the food. "You really didn't have to do all this, Bones."

"I disagree." Brennan said. "It would have been rude to show up empty handed. I'm only sorry I was so late. I really did have to finish a few reports, and then I had to change clothes and get all of these things, and then traffic was bad, and then it started raining, and…"

"It's okay," Booth laughed and held up a hand. "I'm glad you're here, Bones. But…what are we going to do with all of this?"

Brennan realized what he meant. It was rather a lot for only two people, even if one of those persons was Booth. She shrugged a shoulder, feeling self conscious, "I just…wanted to bring the right things."

"Well, I would have been happy with just you," Booth laughed. He turned back to the food and chuckled, but Brennan blanched.

When Booth realized what he'd said, he turned to her, an uneasy look on his face. "I mean…well, you know what I mean." He motioned awkwardly toward the beer and pie. "You know…"

"Yes," Brennan's throat worked, and her voice was slightly more hoarse than normal. "I knew what you meant."

"Not that…" Booth frowned and took a step closer to her, and then paused when she grew stiff and unsure. "Ah, hell," he muttered, stepping around her toward his cupboard to pull down two clean plates. But when he turned around, his partner still looked troubled. "Look, Bones…" he tried to brush off the uneasy feeling between them. "I'm sorry. I know it's not easy for either of us to…" He sighed, trying to put into words the fact that he understood that his lack of ability to really compartmentalize his feelings for her was wearing on their partnership. Most of the time, he did have it under control. Most of the time.

"No, Booth…you don't understand." Her eyes were wide, and her fingers were clutched in front of her.

"Bones?" he asked, leaning back against his counter, a plate in each hand. "What do you mean?"

She took one step closer to him, and he swore the room grew about 10 feet smaller. All because she was closer to him. "Booth," she began. "You have…" her eyes grew wider and her throat worked. "You have _no_ idea what it means to me that you care for me the way you do." She took another step closer. "It means more to me than I can say. I've never…"

Booth watched her face, seeing she was so conflicted, wondering what he should be saying or doing, but feeling pinned in place, the hard edge of his counter against his back.

"I've never," she continued. "I don't know what to do about it."

Her confession shocked him. Both her words and her tone indicated defeat, and he tilted his head to the side, setting down the plates he'd pulled out. In the back of his mind, he wondered how in the hell this moment was happening now, like this. But there had been a thousand other times he'd thought maybe were the right moments, and he sure as hell wasn't going to question it.

"What do you want to do, Bones?"

Her eyes shot up and her head reared back in surprise. "What?"

With a calm he didn't feel, Booth took a step forward. "What do you _want_ to do about it?"

"It's…" she stuttered. "It's not that simple."

"Isn't it?"

His question churned in his gut. For months, he'd held back, hoping for a second chance. Yeah, he'd been honest the first time, outside the Hoover building, but even he realized he'd surprised her and rushed her, and maybe that hadn't been fair. But he'd needed to be honest, too. But knowing her like he did, he waited, hoping she'd keep thinking about it.

"What do you want, Bones?" His voice was soft and he stepped even closer. He motioned behind her to all of his favorite things. "Beer, pie, soup…you know me, Bones. Tell me…what else do you know?"

She looked away, biting her lip as she figured out her reply, and Booth almost stepped back. But when she met his eyes again, he held still. "What do you want, Bones?" he repeated.

"I want…I want you to want me."

Her admission sucked the air from between them. He knew what she meant. She wanted him to take a risk on her.

"I do want you, Bones."

"And…" she continued, flushing at his words and with the way he took a step closer to her. "I want you to want me to want you."

Booth blinked and then his nostrils flared at her words. "Okay."

"Okay?" she asked. "I don't know what that means."

His lips curved up, and he placed one hand on her hip, a spot he'd never really touched her before. It fit his palm perfectly, and he noticed the way her knees buckled slightly. The same reaction coursed up his spine, and his fingers tightened. "I want you to want me, Bones. I want so badly for you to want me as much as I want you"

Brennan heard the desperate honesty in his voice, and her throat closed up. She didn't know what else to say, and so she lifted her hands to her sweater, pulling the soft fabric over her head. The whoosh against her hair did nothing to silence the gasp that fell from Booth's lips.

His eyes were wide and his mouth parted on a dark moan. His throat worked and he swallowed as he took in her bare chest. She watched and felt his gaze trace over the lace of her bra.

Booth shook his head. "I don't…I don't deserve this. Bones…you are so unbelievably beautiful. I…" his eyes met hers and widened. "Do you have any idea?"

A flush spread over her chest, and he pulled his own shirt over his head, desperate to feel her warmth against him. He stepped closer and pulled her chest to his, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

They'd faced off like this before, eye to eye, body to body. But never quite like this. Not as bare, not as true.

Somehow his lips found hers and then they were kissing as he hugged her close. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he wrapped her in his arms, picking her up and making his way to his bedroom. She didn't offer any resistance, but only kissed him harder. "Booth," she gasped when he laid her in the center of his bed.

Booth stood to the side and looked at her, mesmerized. After several moments, he sat down and then carefully peeled down one bra strap and then the other, waiting a couple of seconds before smoothing the bra cups below her breasts.

"_Oh my God, Bones_."

His prayer was heartfelt, and his upper body nearly blocked out all the light from the hallway.

"Kiss me," she pleaded, leaning up to press her arms around him. His fingers unfastened her bra and pulled it away from her chest as her lips fastened to his. His shorts and her pants were the next to go in a wave of frenetic compulsion for skin against skin.

After several breathstealing kisses, Booth rested his forehead against hers. "I want to look at you, Bones."

She bit her lip and laid back, resting her weight on her elbows. A smile crossed her lips when his eyes fell to the bra he still clutched in his hands. "I do realize that this set isn't particularly sexy, but--"

"—No," Booth interrupted, his voice going a bit deeper. "It's plenty sexy. Believe me." His hands skimmed over her breasts, and he watched her eyes follow his fingers.

"I just meant that they aren't the _most_ sexy," she conceded, arching under his touch.

"I see," Booth nodded. "I get it, Bones," he chuckled softly. "What you're saying is that you didn't think about having sex with me when you put these on this morning. I get it," he repeated as he traced his fingertip along the waistband of her satin boycut panties.

It was quiet for a moment, and then…

"I didn't say that."

A beat, and then Booth met her eyes. Hers were clear and guileless and he felt a rush of tenderness for her and vulnerability for himself. "Okay," he murmured, leaning down beside her to rest against the pillow. He propped his head up with one hand and splayed his other palm against her stomach. "What are you saying, then?"

Brennan turned to meet his gaze, placing one hand on his arm. "I think about you all the time, Booth."

Her voice was low in volume, but not in honesty. "Yeah," Booth agreed, swallowing hard. "I think about you all the time too, Bones."

Her fingers caressed his arm, gently rubbing his skin, and she leaned closer, pressing her lips against his. "There were many times when I would try to consciously not think about you, but it didn't matter. And it wasn't just about sex. It was everything. Almost every thought or action seemed to be filtered in my mind based on what you might say or think about it."

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Her head tilted to the side in slight disbelief. "You are always telling me that. I can't possibly be the person who says the nicest things to you, Booth."

His lips curved up in a small smile. "Yes you possibly can be that person, and you most definitely are. You are very nice."

She inhaled through her nose. "Not everyone thinks so. Most people find me uncomfortable."

Booth took a breath and laid onto his back. "I'm not most people. I'm your partner. And I think you're nice."

Brennan leaned up now, staring down at him. His shoulders were wide, and his bare chest smooth and inviting. Her hair hung down her neck and brushed against him as she leaned down to kiss him. Soon she moved one leg over his waist so she was straddling him, her hands resting on his hard chest. He captured his head in her hands and made sure she continued to kiss him, even as her fingers traced soft patterns against his skin.

After awhile, both grew anxious enough and began working her panties and his boxers down their legs. Brennan gasped at the prominent evidence of his desire for her, and her fingers could not resist reaching out to lightly wrap around him, beginning a soft and slow up and down rhythm.

Booth's groan garbled in his throat and his head fell back against his pillow. "Jeez, Bones. Oh, baby."

His hands were nearly squeezing her hips, and then he seemed to be able to both give and receive pleasure. He wrapped one hand around her wrist and pulled her away from his penis, using his other hand to bring her back up for a deep kiss before running his hands from her shoulders to her waist and cupping her warm bottom in his palms. Brennan moaned and arched against him, the head of his shaft settling between her thighs with no deliberation from either of them.

They both groaned then, and Booth's stomach muscles worked hard, as if he'd already had an orgasm. He looked into Brennan's eyes, and she nodded. But he still had to be sure. With one thumb, he rubbed over her sex. "I don't have a condom."

Now it was her turn to wrap a hand around his wrist. "I'm clean."

Their eyes held, and he nodded. "I'm clean. And I'm yours."

Brennan felt a rush of warmth at his words, and she arranged herself over him to bring the tip of him to her entrance. At the first inch, they both gasped and swallowed hard, Booth in indescribable pleasure and Brennan in tense but determined arousal. She slid over him another inch and was determined not to wince.

"Are you okay, Bones?" Booth's brow furrowed, even as his eyes seemed brighter. "We don't have to do this, I mean…I can't believe I'm saying that, but…"

"No," Brennan interrupted him and slid down another thick inch. "It's just that I have been celibate for almost two years," she confessed, working another inch of him into her slick and tight sheath. Oh, he felt so good. "It's just going to take a couple of seconds, and then…" Suddenly, her body accepted him fully, and she slid the rest of the way, her arousal naturally making it a smooth joining. She cried out, and Booth arched beneath her, his hands automatically coming to clasp her hips to keep her in place.

Brennan looked down to see his eyes closed, his jaw tight, and his chest, neck and shoulder muscles all very tense, as hard as his penis was inside of her. So deep inside.

When his eyes opened, they weren't hard at all though, but were very soft, a warm brown she'd dreamt about on those dark, lonely nights and even lonelier mornings.

"Two years?" he asked, pulling her closer. "Why?"

Brennan settled her hands on his shoulders, feeling the stretch in her inner thighs. "I…I don't know. At first…" she sighed. "Honestly…it's possible that subconsciously, I was desiring for us to be sexual partners, and I felt…I felt it was worth waiting for. Worth the wait. And no one else really drew my attention or desire."

"You're so gorgeous," Booth breathed, pulling her down even further so he could kiss her. "Worth it. So worth it." Their eyes froze with one another's, both caught in the realization that even after years of imagining this exact scenario, the reality was more than any fantasy. Actually being joined together gave new definition to perfect fit. It wasn't just affection or sexual compatibility or lust…it was everything, years of everything…all for this. Booth couldn't resist kissing her again. And again. And again. And then, again. The sensation of her body wrapped around him, all around him, and her lips against his was more than his…more than two years of celibacy could take, and he wrenched his mouth away from hers. "Bones…I need you to move off. I need to pull out, or I'm going to come."

Brennan lowered a bit further, the tips of her breasts brushing against him and her inside muscles fluttered against him. "It's okay if you do."

"What?" Booth blinked, a near panic crossing his face. "I'm serious, Bones. I..you feel so good. It's been a long time for me, and I thought…I mean, just one kiss, and, ohhhh," he begged. "Please. Move."

Brennan didn't want to move. She wanted to stay just as she was and feel him explode up into her. So she leaned down and kissed him, clenching the inside of her thighs to his for a fit so tight she almost felt like she was going to break. Inside her body, Booth's penis was elongating and between her legs, his hips were undulating in small circles. The rhythm was enough to begin her to the path of orgasm, but he was further along than she was, and so she bore down, begging him with her eyes and her soft mouth to give in, to give her what was hers.

"AHHHHH!" he cried out, his neck twisting and reddening. "Bones!"

Her name rang through the air as his penis warmed and thickened before a deep shudder wracked his entire body. His upward thrusts were strong enough to lift both of them from the mattress, him from the cool sheets with her plastered to his front, smoothing soft and sucking kisses along his throat.

Booth's stomach muscles rippled in exertion as he tried to pull in breath, and she continued her touch. His hands ran up and down her body in a possessive thankfulness that made her feel just like she did when he hugged her to make her feel better.

"Damn it, Bones," he cursed, but there was no ire in it, and she smiled against his neck before pulling back to meet his eyes. His narrowed, and then he flipped them over, his still slightly hardened penis inside of her. "Look what you did."

Brennan, never one to not take credit when deserved, smiled, running her bare feet along his strong legs, and Booth growled, pinning her hands above her head as he buried his face in her neck, his body fighting the sweet exhaustion that comes from perfect release. Her body was still on edge and his rough play brought her nipples back to hardened points and a new flood of moisture between her thighs.

He thrust experimentally, but it was clear that it might take a bit of time for him to be up and running. With a sigh, he pulled back until their lips were just touching. "Just keep kissing me, okay?"

"Okay," Brennan nodded, and when he released her hands, she brought them down to cup his face, brushing her lips against his.

It was so sweet; it made his entire body ache. Booth could not believe she'd been celibate for such a long time. His hands roved over her sides and waist, cupping and warming her skin. She tasted so good, just like he remembered. He'd thought he knew what it would feel like to lay between her legs, but nothing came close to the reality of how safe he felt in her arms. Booth let his hands move up to cup her breasts and he ran his thumbs around her nipples, smiling at the way she growled against his lips. "Keep kissing me, Bones, " he insisted, rewarding her when she did with a quick swipe of the pads of his thumbs over her sensitive peaks.

"Oh, Booth" she gasped, her neck arching. He'd never heard anything like that, and his penis began to harden inside of her.

Carefully, he rubbed her nipples, amazed at how soft her breasts were. A shiver coursed through her body and then immediately, her nipples hardened and puckered, her breasts crowning and growing heavy in his palms. "Oh, Bones. Yes."

Yes to this. Yes to finally knowing her. Knowing what it's like to make her feel good. Knowing what it feels like when she wants more.

His lips hovered over one breast, and she whimpered, clasping the back of his head in a wordless plea. He wasn't interested in teasing her and he opened his mouth, sucking her breast into it with a warm slow pull.

"Ahhhh…" her thighs clamped around his hips, and his penis lengthend another inch. "Booth. More. Yes, more."

"Okay," he soothed, keeping one hand on a breast, the other attended to with his mouth as he slipped his hand back between their bodies. She was slick and so warm as he began to thumb around her sensitive clit.

Her back arched, and he knew it wasn't going to be long.

Brennan felt suspended in air, and almost detached from what was happening. Except she'd also never felt more aware in her life. Ever. Booth's hand was on her breast. His lips were wrapped around her other breast, and his thumb, oh, his thumb was doing incredible things between her legs while his penis continued to harden and fill her again. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, and she ran her feet against the sheets, the cool fabric easing her movements like skis over snow. Her hips worked, and her thighs tensed. And in that moment, she realized she wanted Booth closer. "Booth…" she moaned, hoping he would know what she meant. But he took her breathy plea as invitation to continue his actions, and she was tempted to let him continue. More than that, though, she wanted to see him. She wanted to see his face when she came. "Booth, please," she pleaded, scratching lightly against his shoulders, pulling until he got the message and lifted up, kissing up her throat to her mouth before looking into her eyes.

In them, Brennan saw an answer to a question she hadn't even allowed herself to ask. He trusted her. After years of partnership and everything else between them, he still trusted her. Her eyes watered, and she felt unsure about that. but Booth didn't say anything, just smiled softly and kissed her. At the touch of his lips, Brennan felt her climax surface, and the sounds of her pleasure vibrated through his mouth and over his tongue as he swallowed her grateful moans. It was more than any sexual experience she'd ever had, and as she clenched around him, his penis grew to full hardness, and by the time she was pulling in heavy breaths, he was fully embedded inside of her.

Brennan opened her eyes to see his dark brown eyes staring back at her. "I love you," he murmured. "I will always love you, Bones."

The earlier tear in her eye now spilled over, and she nodded. "I know. I know, Booth. I want that. I want your love. I don't want to be afraid of that."

He shook his head. 'You won't be. I know you won't, Bones. I love you so much."

She nodded again, biting her bottom lip and arching against him as he began a slow and steady thrusting between her legs. "I don't want to just think about you all the time, Booth," Brennan confessed. "I want to be with you. And talk to you in the mornings. In bed, and over breakfast. And I want…" Her words trailed off at the look of pure pleasure on his face. "I want you to look like that. Because of me. I don't want anyone else to ever make you happy."

She knew it was irrational and selfish and territorial, but it was true, and she knew that too. Her hands smoothed up and down his back, working his strong muscles, and her legs wrapped around his pistoning waist. "Fifty years might not be enough."

A groan rose up from his chest, almost like a sob, and he buried his face in her neck, shuddering all over as he continued his steady rhythm inside of her, growing longer. His thrusts grew less measured and more desperate, and the thrum of his penis along her walls made her just as desperate.

"Booth, Booth, Booth, Booth, Booth…" she chanted his name to the beat of his heart until he captured her lips with his. "Mmmmmmmmmmm," was all she could muster when with every thrust downward, his body brushed against her still sensitive clit. When his body began a swivel motion, her eyes rolled back in her head, and she clamped onto him, riding him from below in a frantic storm of need and desire and almost hysteria.

It was matched by her partner, and he plowed into her, panting in her ear, chanting her name now. "Bones. Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones."

"Yes," she gasped, securing him to her with her hands on his solid ass, not surprised when he pulled hers up in his own palms, keeping them locked together as tight as possible.

Their eyes met, and they both cried out in pleasure as their orgasms washed over them, between them, around them. "Oh, baby. Oh, Bones."Booth whimpered, collapsing on top of her, before rolling to his side and pulling her close.

"Booth," she whispered, tentatively resting her head on his chest, letting her fingers linger over his damp chest. "Will you really be happy with just me?"

His chest expanded with a deep breath, and he tucked one hand under her hair, cupping her nape gently. "Bones…" he sighed. "Yes. You make me happy. All of you. I need you."

Her eyes fluttered shut as security washed over her. "I love you, Booth."

His fingers tightened a fraction, and she knew he'd heard her. But he didn't say anything. And she figured he'd already known.

_**--b&b--**_

The next morning, Angela shaded her eyes against the sunlight creeping through the bedroom curtains. "Hey, Hodgie?"

Hodgins leaned against the bathroom door, toothbrush in mouth. "Yeah, baby?"

Angela rubbed her face and laid back. "I think i may have left my purse at Booth's apartment. Think we can swing by there on our way to work?"

Hodgins shrugged a shoulder and walked back into the bathroom. "Sure. No problemo."

They drove toward Booth's apartment, and when they arrived, they both sat in their car and stared. Hodgins kept looking back to Angela, but his attention was mostly focused on the car still parked in the same spot. "Now...this could mean...anything," he tried to venture, but Angela wasn't listening. He looked back to her to see her with her hands on her face, tears streaming down her pretty cheeks. "Oh, sweetie."

Angela turned to him with love in her eyes and happiness. "I don't think it's just anything. I think it's everything."

Hodgins looked behind her toward Booth's apartment. There was no way of knowing what exactly did happen there, but he had to admit he had the same feeling. "Well, I told you I had a good feeling about that cookout."

Angela blinked and then laughed out a small sob. "You did not, you big lug. That was me."

Hodgins turned the ignition back on and drove away, smiling.

"That was all me, baby." Angela grinned, and Hodgins laughed, wondering how she was going to convince Booth and Brennan that she deserved some credit.

**--b&b--**

**the end! Happy BONESday!**


End file.
